mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Flim e Flam/Galeria
Segunda temporada O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Horns and legs S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim preparing to jump S02E15.png Flim jumping S02E15.png Flam looking concerned S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png Flim oh you S02E15.png Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers back to back S2E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png Flim Flam hooves outstretched S02E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim and other ponies S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Flam unbelievable S02E15.png Flim unimpeachable S02E15.png Flam indispensable S02E15.png Flim I can't believe-able S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png Activating the machine 2 S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Angry granny smith S2E15.png Granny and Flim S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Flam and Apple S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flam S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flam dancing S2E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Flim flam dancing S2E15.png He's Flim He's Flam S02E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png Grinning Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam brothers smiling at each other S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 2 S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Flim flam and applejack S2E15.png Flim and flam together S2E15.png Flim and super cider squeeazy 6000 S2E15.png flam S2E15.png Flim Relaxing On Couch S2E15.png Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png Lounging Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Flam taking a drink S02E15.png Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding? S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Unimpressed Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png Worried Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim strange face S02E15.png Grabbing Flam's Attention S02E15.png Flam calling out S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 3 S02E15.png Flim looking at machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 3 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 4 S02E15.png Flam has an idea S02E15.png Flam has an idea 2 S02E15.png Flam has an idea 3 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim and Flam relaxed in final seconds S02E15.png Flam brother S2E15.png Flim and Flam "drink up, Ponyville!" S02E15.png In your face S02E15.png Flim and Flam face full of cider S02E15.png Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png Flim and Flam encounter a slight problem S02E15.png Flim and Flam bid farewell to Ponyville S02E15.png Quarta temporada Salto de Fé Flim and Flam silhouettes behind the curtain S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png Flim "an unfortunate phenomenon" S4E20.png Flam "What's that?" S4E20.png Flim "It's a circumstance" S4E20.png Flim "it's the simple fact that" S4E20.png Flim pointing at drawn germs S4E20.png Flam "A sickness that lies waiting" S4E20.png Flam holding his neck S4E20.png Flim grabs Flam S4E20.png Flim "from land and sea" S4E20.png Flam "It's amazing how infected that the natural world" S4E20.png Flam "and all its things can be" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flim points at the audience while singing S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Flim and Flam winking and singing S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Flim and Flam teleports back on stage S4E20.png Flim "to make their way up" S4E20.png Flam "Now don't crowd" S4E20.png Flim "before your very eyes" S4E20.png Flam "You there!" S4E20.png Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Tonic levitated S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim "Now some of you may suffer" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim pointing at old pony's legs S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png Flim pointing at picture showing a pony with leg infections S4E20.png Flim with a picture of a pony with furless flank S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a short pony S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a tall pony S4E20.png Sore hooves S4E20.png Looking at sore flank S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Touching stallion snout S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Flam "But who'd want that?" S4E20.png Flim "When with one drink" S4E20.png Flim "Congratulations, Granny Smith!" S4E20.png Applejack sees Flim and Flam S4E20.png Silver Shill holding on Flim's leg S4E20.png Silver Shill feeling nervous S4E20.png Applejack walking towards Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam look at each other S4E20.png Flim "What's so bad about that?" S4E20.png AJ "If she keeps gallavantin' around" S4E20.png Applejack pointing at Silver Shill S4E20.png Flam "that's quite an accusation" S4E20.png Flim "But let's say that it's true" S4E20.png Flam pushes the money away S4E20.png Flim levitates a machine S4E20.png Flam "As I understand, your Granny" S4E20.png Flim "The star of the show" S4E20.png Flam levitating a sack to drop the apples S4E20.png Flam juggling apples S4E20.png Flam with an apple S4E20.png Flim holding the apple S4E20.png A tonic is made S4E20.png Flim pointing at Applejack S4E20.png Flam "who takes all that happiness away?" S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at AJ S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom walking away S4E20.png Flim and Flam waving S4E20.png Silver Shill pops out S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Flim and Flam smiling S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png Flam smiling and Flim levitating bottle of tonic S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Applejack This tonic is a fake! S4E20.png Ponies hearing Applejack's confession S4E20.png Applejack confronting Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim "you just said it boosts confidence" S4E20.png Flim and Flam bounce back S4E20.png AJ, Flim, and Flam looking at Silver Shill S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Flim and Flam with their cart S4E20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação 'Um Estojo para o Baixo' Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png The Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Flam "if you want it" EG2.png Flim and Flam "we've got it!" EG2.png Flim bouncing on a pogo stick EG2.png Flam holding up a bowling ball EG2.png Flim holding up a stuffed clown EG2.png Flam holding up a colander with circuitry EG2.png Flim offers bass guitar for 1000 dollars EG2.png Flim explains "overhead and transportation costs" EG2.png Flim and Flam worried faces EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim "this is, in fact, your bass" EG2.png Flim and Flam looking at AJ's initials EG2.png Flam "that could mean anything" EG2.png Flim suggesting "aardvark junior" EG2.png Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png Flam "I'll bet you don't even play the bass" EG2.png Flam "if that is your real name" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png Applejack putting on bass guitar EG2.png Flim and Flam watching AJ play EG2.png Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png Flim "perhaps this IS her bass" EG2.png Flim "still the transportation costs and overhead" EG2.png Flam "don't forget the stocking fees" EG2.png Flim with arm around Flam EG2.png Flim and Flam getting scared EG2.png Flam "we could make some sort of trade" EG2.png Quinta temporada The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Illustration of Flim and Flam S5E26.png Flim and Flam grabs a tree with a crane S5E26.png Bright light pops out S5E26.png IDW comics Flim Flam brothers in comic issue 10.png Flim Flam Brothers micro comic 10.png Film Flam Brothers Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png Friends Forever issue 9 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 34 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 2.jpg Comic issue 34 page 5.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Mercadorias Blindbag neon box.png Blindbag Flim.png Flam blindbag.png FiM Collection - Sweet Apple Cider Stand and Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.jpg Friendship is Magic Collection - Story Packs.jpg FiM Collection Super Speedy Squeezy 6000 Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Super Speedy Squeezy 6000 Large Story Pack packaging.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Flam toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Flam packaging.jpg Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 2 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Flim Flam Brothers poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Diversos Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png Leap of Faith EW image.jpg Leap of Faith Hub promotional S4E20.png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Flim and Flam/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens